Rilaya Oneshots
by WanderlustAlice
Summary: Riley and Maya oneshots. Shipped romantically. Mostly fluff AUs. Smut later (maybe sooner if requested). Latest: You Don't Realize
1. Chapter 1

**Lesbian stereotype: Softball *no offense***

* * *

Everyone in school was talking about sports season. Maya wasn't necessarily athletic but was gonna signup for softball. She was hoping to find some friends there. She made her way to the bulletin board and waited until it was clear enough for her to write her name down on the tryout sheet. Tryouts were Friday after school so she had 4 days to practice. The bell rang and she made her way to class. The day seemed to pass pretty quickly and she was home sooner than expected. After guessing on most of her homework Maya went to the park to practice. After about 10 minutes another girl showed up. She saw Maya and immediately waved. Maya waved back, confused.

"Are you trying out for softball too?" The girl set her stuff down next to Maya's

"Um yeah"

"Do you mind if I practice with you? I'm Riley by the way"

"Sure. Maya"

"Nice to meet you" Riley smiled. She was the perkiest girl Maya had ever met in her life.

"So, why do you wanna join softball?" Riley asked

"Umm you know. Just looking for some new friends." Maya replied "what about you?"

"Well I like the sport and I was also looking for some new friends too."

They practiced for 2 hours then Maya offered to take Riley to ice cream. Of course excited Riley loved ice cream so she accepted. Throughout the day they had learned quite a bit about each other. Maya learned that Riley's dad was Mr. Matthew's the crazy history teacher and her mom was a lawyer/owner of Topanga's bakery. Maya told Riley that her mom was a waitress at the Nighthawk diner. They also figured out that they lived relatively close to each other. They quickly became really good friends and it seemed as though they had been friend for years.

They arrived to the ice cream shop hand in hand after Riley imitated it because "that's what friends do" and Maya blushed more than she should've. Maya held the door open for Riley and they walked up to the counter.

"I'll have one scoop of chocolate on a cone" Maya ordered and turned to Riley "what about you?"

"Strawberry in a cone please with sprinkles"

"You would" Maya laughed

"I would what?"

"Get sprinkles. You're cute like that" At that Riley turned pink and moved her hair in front of her face to cover it.

"Two ice creams for the adorable couple" the man handed them their cones and both of them turned red but neither corrected him they just both walked away, embarrassed.

"So tell me Riley" Maya said once they had sat down and gotten over themselves "got any crushes at school? Any cute boys you like"

"Uh no I don't" Riley coughed "I don't like boys. I'm uh well I'm lesbian"

"Oh shit. Oh my god I'm so so so sorry" Maya apologized.

"It's okay Maya it's fine. How would you know" Riley assured her

"Well if it makes you feel any better so am I.

"Really?"

"Yup. Been gay since I was 12."

"Wow. I've only been out for a year." Riley said

"So how'd you do it? Like does your family care?"

"Oh no. I told my mom and dad when I brought my first girl home and they were super happy for me"

Maya smiled at that. "That's great. My mom always thought I was so it didn't surprise her when I told her I was."

"Well I mean I've only brought one girl home to them. But maybe, if you're okay with it, I can bring a second?" Riley asked nervously

"This is really soon. Like we just met a couple hours ago"

"I know. But you're so gorgeous and funny and in theses hours I've already got a crush on you."

Maya smiled "well so have I. So, let's go meet your family"

Riley got the biggest smile on her face and hugged Maya. They parted and Riley kissed Maya then realized what she did and let go. Before she could say anything Maya just kissed her back. They smiled at each other and walked out hand in hand on the way to Riley's house.

* * *

 **Thought I'd give these a try. I've been wanting to make them for a while.**

 **Reveiw it up.**

 **xx, Alice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you too baby**

 **Warning: homophobia**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**

* * *

"Maya you can do this"

Riley was dropping her girlfriend off at the airport. Maya was going to go see her father again, whom she had not talked to since 8th grade. They were on decent terms and even though she never forgave him she had forgiven herself. She wanted to try was an adult, shouldn't she be able to deal with things rationally? And with Riley's kiss goodbye her anxieties seemed to calm.

"Listen to me, I love you no matter what. Call me as soon as you get there and if anything happens tell me right away. Okay?" Riley was always in control in these kinds of situations.

"Okay. I love you too baby"

With one last kiss, Maya boarded the plane.

She arrived around 6:00 in the morning and had a surprisingly decent sleep on the plane. She got a text from Kermit telling her he'd be there to pick her up at 6:30. She had just enough time to change and fix her makeup and hair in the airport bathroom, and grab a bite to eat.

* * *

He was waiting for her once she stepped out of the airport doors and helped her get her suitcase and bags into the trunk of his car. She got into the passenger seat and Kermit attempted to make casual conversation.

"How was your flight. Did you sleep? Are you hungry?"

To which Maya answered briefly and the awkward silence continued till they got home.

* * *

Maya was welcomed into the house with a hug from Kermit's wife whom she had never met. And the kids who had gotten bigger than she expected greeted her with smiles she also was not prepared for. Maybe she could do this after all. They helped her take all her belongings to the guest room and she decided on texting Riley instead. They spent the day trying to do "family things". Kermit took them all bowling and they had lunch at a nicer than usual place. After the afternoon had ended they all went home and the kids were sent upstairs to do homework. Maya decided to take a nap and maybe call Riley. They said they'd wake her up for dinner.

* * *

Maya groaned and sat up from the bed. She went to the adjoining bathroom and combed and her hair and brushed her teeth. She changed into a nicer outfit and brushed up her face. She stepped out and Kermit was waiting with his wife in the kitchen.

"Wow Maya, you look great"

"Thanks" she smiled a real smile and thought of Riley. How she wished she was here. But her last phone call gave her the strength to continue with this week.

* * *

Once the whole family was ready they headed out to one of the nicest restaurants in town. They were seated and during the middle of the meal the question Maya had never wanted, was sprung.

"So Maya" Kermit wiped his face "are you dating anyone"

She wasn't going to lie. She didn't know his views but she didn't care.

"Yeah" she smiled just thinking about her "I am"

"Oh that's great. What's his name?"

"Riley"

"Wait as in-?"

"Yes as in Riley. A girl. I am dating a girl"

And he laughed. A disgusted laugh that made Maya sick.

"You're kidding me? You're gay?"

"Do you not understand my words? Yes I am lesbian"

"Get out" that's all he said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out. Get away from my family. You disgust me"

"No" she was stubborn "you disgust me. I never want to see you again as long as I live. I'm happy and your opinion is irrelevant to me. I was coming back to make it up to you. But now I see that I should have never come. Goodbye Kermit"

* * *

And she walked out. She didn't look back. She was done with him. She got a cab to his house to get her stuff, then to the airport. She called Riley the second she arrived and by then the night's events had hit her and she was in tears.

"Maya what's wrong. Baby talk to me. What did he do?" She was so concerned. Did he hit her? Did he tell her something? "Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. I want to go home. He didn't hit me. I told him about you" she began to cry a whole new set of tears and Riley knew.

"Baby listen to me. He doesn't matter. He is irrelevant. Don't pay attention to him and his opinions. He was never there for you why should you care now? Care about those who love you and support you. I love you and I'm never gonna leave you"

"I know baby" she sobbed into the phone as Riley tried her best to comfort her girlfriend without being right next to her. She wanted nothing more than for her to be home, in her arms.

* * *

She had gotten the quickest flight home and thankfully had no delays. Riley was waiting for her as soon as she stepped off the plane. She engulfed her in her arms and planted kisses all over her face and whispered comforting words in her ear. They drove home, Riley with one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with Maya's. She fell asleep curled up in a ball, yet still had her fingers connected to Riley's. They got home and Riley carried her much smaller girlfriend into the house and wrapped her up in a blanket and laid down next to her. When Maya awoke, Riley was right there next to her.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"

* * *

 **review it up.**

 **xx, Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be safe**

 **warning: sexual abuse**

 **disaimer: I don't own girl meets world**

* * *

Everyday Maya Hart would take the Subway to Riley's house then together they would take it to school. It was a tradition that had been happening long before they got together, when they were friends in middle school. Now in their third year of high school and more in love than ever they would walk around freely holding hands not caring about what anyone else said.

Monday seemed like another regular morning for Maya. She woke up at 6:30, showered, got ready for school and made her way to the subway.

She walked down her street and turned the corner, and right when she did she was stopped by a tall man, who seemed to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Hey there gorgeous" his voice was smooth and low.

"Fuck off" she kept walking but was once again stopped by him pulling on the sleeve of her jacket

"Now is that any way to talk to an adult?" He whispered and she shivered. He slowly pulled her back and pushed her against an alley wall. She attempted to push him off but he was much stronger than her. His hands roamed her body and his lips forced themselves on hers. He kissed her down to her neck while his hands grabbed and squeezed her. She felt absolutely disgusting. She felt like throwing up.

"Stop. Please" she cried. Begging him to let her go.

He finally stopped after what seemed like forever and held her against the wall.

"If you tell anyone about this, I know where you live and I will not only hurt you but your adorable mother" he sneered. "Meet me here same time tomorrow or it'll be worse for you"

All Maya could do was nod as she put back on her jacket that had at some point been removed. She ran as fast as she could to the subway and made her way to school, texting her girlfriend she couldn't pick her up.

She wiped her face from her tears and tried to remove anything that gave away what had happened. She adjusted all her clothing that had either been removed or pushed to the side.

She got to school and made her way to the nearest bathroom. She felt dizzy and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet, throwing up everything she had eaten last night. She washed her face and walked out looking for Riley.

She saw her girlfriend standing at her locker and walked over to her.

"Maya. Where were you this morning?"

"Sorry" she apologized "I woke up really late. Monday's are horrible"

"I know babe" she put her hand on Mayas face and kissed her, but Maya flinched back.

"What's the matter?" Riley questioned

"Nothing. Sorry. I'm just tired and I wasn't expecting it" she pecked her girlfriend on the lips and intertwined their fingers with a smile. Riley smiled back and they walked to class.

After school the gang hung out at Topanga's while everyone did their homework. But Maya couldn't do hers. She found herself thinking about the events of this morning. She would have to do the same thing tomorrow.

"Maya" she heard Rileys voice

"What?" She turned her head and noticed the whole group staring at her

"Babe I've been calling you for like five minutes. You were shaking. Is everything okay?" She asked with concern

"Yeah. Sorry. I told you I was tired."

"Peaches." Riley said in disbelief "is that all?"

"Yeah. I'm fine I swear" she kissed her to reassure her and everyone 'awwwed'.

"Okay. Well if there's anything wrong you know you can tell me, right?"

"Of course, honey." Maya said and went back to her math problem.

Riley looked suspicious still and so did everyone in the group but no one said anything and everyone retuned to their homework.

* * *

The next morning Maya woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew what today was going to hold for her and she wasn't ready for it. But she remembered the mans threats and knew what she had to do. So she texted Riley she had to run an errand for her mom and that she would see her at school.

She walked to the same alley and was met by the same man. She had hoped he wouldn't be there but he was.

"There you are" he growled and immediately pushed her against the wall. She knew she couldn't fight so she let it happen. And the same way it did yesterday he touched and grabbed her. His mouth went all over and she could feel silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

When he had decided to finish, he grabbed her hair and whispered in her ear

"If what I said before wasn't enough, I know that little girlfriend of yours and I know where I can find her. You say a word and I'll make sure she never sees another day. See you tomorrow" he winked and let go of her and made his way down the alley.

Maya slid down the wall and covered her face with her hands and cried. She couldn't hurt Riley. She forced herself up and fixed herself so she looked presentable. She made it to school just in time to see Riley and go to class.

After school Maya walked her girlfriend home and they were laying down on her bed. Riley looked over at Maya and placed a kiss on her lips. Maya smiled and kissed her back, glad it was her girlfriends lips and not the man's. Riley sat on top of Maya as the kiss began to get more heated. They began to kiss harder as Riley's hands moved down to Maya's ass. She gently squeezed it and Maya almost pushed her off the bed, pushing Riley away from her.

"Maya. What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry I just can't right now"

"Maya. We've done this before. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid, okay?" Maya snapped and Riley looked down, clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to anymore just tell me."

"It's not that. I'm sorry just I'm not in the mood" Maya hugged her girlfriend and pulled her back down to lay next to her.

They talked hours about school, and other conversations when Maya noticed it had gotten dark.

"Fuck" she whispered. She didn't wanna get caught by him at night.

"Riles it's getting late, I think I should head home"

"You can spend the night if you want. You know my parents don't care and neither does your mom"

She wished she could take Riley's offer but she knew what she had to do once again the next morning.

"Sorry but I have a lot to do at home. But I'll see you tomorrow" with one last peck on the lips Maya left through the window.

* * *

The next few days Maya met the man every morning, and she came up with an excuse to not pick up Riley. She could tell her girlfriend was getting suspicious so she would often stop and buy her flowers or coffee or something to make it up.

This morning was different however. When she got there all she saw was a note that said "meet me here tonight at 11:00. Remember what I said ;)"

Maya got sudden chills and ripped the note into pieces. On the bright side she could finally pick Riley up. She made her way to the Matthews' home and came in through the bay window. Her girlfriend was still asleep so she decided to lie down next to her and wake her up.

"Babe" she whispered "wake up"

Riley turned over and pulled the blankets over her head. She was such a pain to wake up.

"Honey. Time to get up"

"Go away" she mumbled.

"Get up or no kisses for a week"

Riley shot up out of bed "I'm up. I'm up I swear" she rubbed her eyes as Maya laughed

"Now you are" she gave her a kiss

After Riley got ready they went down to eat breakfast.

"Maya nice to see you here again in the mornings. Where have you been?" Topanga asked

"Oh just busy. I wake up late and have to do things for my mom. No biggie" she replied and took a bite out of her eggs.

They finished breakfast, and Maya was much calmer at school than the other days considering the good morning she was having.

But once school ended is when she began to get nervous.

"I'll see you later Riles. I love you" she tried to leave her girlfriend before she caught on to her anxiety.

"Why so fast babe? I'll walk you home"

There's no way Maya would let her do that

"No. You can't" Maya said too quickly for Riley not to notice. "I um have to do some stuff and I won't be home till late"

"Well why don't I go with you to do your 'stuff'?" Riley asked

"I uh..how about I call you later okay?"

"Peaches, what's going on?"

"Nothing honey, I swear. I just gotta get home. I love you" she kissed her and gave her a quick hug

"Yeah. I love you too. Be safe"

Riley walked away very suspicious and decided to go home and ask her parents about it. She knew something was off about Maya and she couldn't tell what it was.

Meanwhile Maya went home and slept until 10:30. She woke up and changed into something warmer and left a note for her mom in case she came home from work early.

She made it right on time and the man was there as always. Although he seemed much scarier at night.

"You came. Good" as he did every day he forced himself on her. Removing her layers until she was left in very little Although today was different. In all that was happening Maya heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper. She heard his jeans drop and he pressed himself against her. She knew what was coming and she couldn't breathe. She began to cry harder as he kissed her neck. Then all of a sudden she felt his weight pulled off of her and she felt a different, smaller pair of hands on her face.

"Maya. Open your eyes. It's me"

Riley. She kept her eyes shut.

"Maya please. I won't hurt you."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Riley's face of concern. She looked past her and saw Mr. Matthews with a hammer in his hand. The man was on the floor and he was calling the police.

Riley helped a shaking Maya put her clothes back on and took her to their car.

"Maya why didn't you tell me?"

Maya said nothing. She looked down at her feet in guilt and tears ran down her face. "Maya. Talk to me. Please" she shook her head and buried her face in Riley. Her whole body shook with sobs and Riley held her, whispering words into her ear and kissing her head.

"It's gonna be okay. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise."

The police arrived and Maya had to not only tell Riley what happened but the officer questioning her, and Mr. Matthews. She felt so disgusted and embarrassed. Cory took Maya and Riley to his house and she had to repeat it all to Topanga and her mom. Katy hugged her daughter and apologized repeatedly for not realizing it and for being a bad mother. Maya assured her it wasn't her fault, then excused herself to Riley's room, with her girlfriend following close behind. She confessed everything she was feeling to Riley and her girlfriend was there for support.

They called Farkle and Lucas and this time Riley told them. Farkle hugged Maya and told her she would be okay. Lucas saw red and his fists curled up, until Farkle put his hands on them and he slowly let go, then apologized to Maya and hugged her as well.

"Thank you guys. For everything."

"We're always here for you Maya. We love you" Riley held her hand tightly, refusing to ever let her go again. "I love you"

"I love you too."

"Please don't ever leave me again. I don't want anything to ever happen to you"

"I won't" she kissed her passionately and fell asleep with her head on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Review it up**

 **xx, Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

**You don't realize/Sleepless Maya**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**

* * *

You don't realize how long the nights are until you stay awake every second of them

You don't realize it but you start going to sleep at 1:00 am because you're thinking too much. And when you do sleep, you dream about her. Your thoughts never seem to die.

You don't realize it but your clock is flashing 2:00 am. The dreams are still ongoing. Sometimes they're happy, you're with her and she's your little ball of sunshine. Then they're nightmares, when she runs away with the boy of her dreams and you realize that you can never make her feel like the princess she deserves to be.

You don't realize how dark it is at 3:00 am until it swallows you. And your dreams are just as dark. They're a constant reminder that she doesn't want you. And you wake up in a cold sweat, tears running down your face. And you don't want to sleep.

You don't realize how cold it is at 4:00 am. You knew New York was cold but at the early hours of the morning it hits you. And so does the feeling that she isn't yours. That she never will be. That you're alone. And you dream, for a few hours. But all you dream is heartbreak.

You don't realize how early the sun rises. Until it's 5:00 am and the sky begins to change. It's not fully in the sky yet, but you can see the darkness drifting. And in your dreams it drifts away too. And you're with her. But reality settles in and your broken heart reminds you that she's straight, and you're not. And you're not what she wants.

You don't realize how beautiful the pink sunrise is until it's 6:00 am and you're watching it. You've been staring out that window all night. And you don't dream anymore. You've given up on hope. It's for suckers. And now you're sure of it.

You don't realize how long the nights are until you stay awake every second of them

* * *

 **Review it up**

 **xx, Alice**


End file.
